Battle Fanon
by Zig Zo Zig
Summary: The man smiles. "They haven't forgotten me." Pen is after Mary Soo. Forever. And ever.
1. Mary Soo: Most Gifted Witch EVAH

**A/N: This will include two Fanons every chapter.**

**Battle Fanon**

**Meet Mary Soo: Percy Jackson and Harry Potter Crossover**

A castle was under fire. This girl appeared.

Her eyes were purple with a glimpse of yellow. She had slightly pink hair.

"AAAAAAAH! Who the Hell are you?" Harry Potter asked.

"im mary soo. i was sorted into girffndork wiv u by dumbledork." The mysterious girl, obviously Mary Soo, said.

"You mean-"

"hoo cares"

"Why do you have such bad grammar? Oh, and spelling?"

"ill cast a spell on u mary soo lish"

"Oh no! it wasnt fake i feel mysef becoming ooc"

Suddenly the OOC Harry dissapeared along with the Battle-Stricken Hogwarts. Mary Soo was sobbing in the corner next to a girl.

"o anabef y wont harry fall 4 me"

"Probably because your the equivalent of a zombie in the fanon world."

"so harrys going out with ooc hermionie"

"I didn't know that! You just suddenly dragged me here."


	2. Mary of Soo: Queen of Wonderland

**Chapter 2**

**A Looking Glass Wars Fanfic**

Redd would've completely destroyed Wonderland. If it wasn't for the member of the elusive fifth suit.

She called herself, Mary of Soo. Alyss had instantly bowed to this newcomer. The Soos were the original rulers of Wonderland, and the Hearts just caretakers for a more noble race.

Bibwit instantly revealed himself as Bibwit Stu.

Apparently Mary was immortal and she was the last Soo.

"dodge. i kno u luv me so y dont u propose." She said to Dodge.

"Yes."

"GO ON THEN!" She shreiked.

"Mary. I love you. I know its forbidden as I am only a lowly... I'm not even a card!" Dodge burst into tears.

She held him. "it dont matter. i make you a heart."

The Soo smirked inside. Her Imagination was so powerful it could manipulate people's actions. Unfortunately she couldn't correct their grammar like she did in the Harry Potter fandom. Mentally her thoughts took a dark turn. The Sue-Busters had driven her from the Harry Potter Fandom. An OOC from a dead fandom, a Stu who could defy the Self-Insertation Author and a Cleanser, a Corruptor (like herself) turned wild. X, Y and Z.

**A/N: In this chapter things are revealed. Mary Soo, a Corrupter? What difference does being from a dead fandom make? A Self-Insertation Author? Will these questions ever stop?**


	3. Mary Soo: Human Lover of Kermit

**Chapter 3**

**A Muppet Show Fanfic.**

Mary Soo had stormed into this strange place. "so... frOg," she spat the word out, "u render i powerless."

"Well do I? I'm sorry, " he turned to leave when spouting in the Sue's voice, "i mean. im a puppet ur a human."

A bunch of misfits jumped in. They swayed from a chandelier that (im hjkin the story!11!11111) apard (cant spell that word!111!11!1) (I'm taking it back now. Man, I should never have let my seven year old brother get on the computer.) appeared without explanation. "I need to see you, Muse!" Z spouted. He had a shape of a blurry... thing. You could see it was strange but no words could describe it.

And all at once the time stopped for everyone except the Misfits. A winged human floated. It was red. Even it's skin was red, as if it had been in the sun too long. It's wings were shaped like an exclamation mark. "Yes," it trilled, "what is it?"

"You've been harbouring a wanted criminal." X said calmly. X was a thing with so much power but no form. You tremble in it's form.

Then Y. Y was the most beautiful male you could think of. That's because he is the worst Stu ever. He had so much power he killed his owner in her sleep.

**A/N: I just wanted you to see the Soo-Busters. I can't think of anything else. And thank you to ****wIsHiNstaR214 and I did know Sue was spelt wrong. It's to add to the Sueness of it all.**


	4. Mary Soo: the God who Became Human

**Chapter 4**

**A Discworld Fanfic.**

A man tosses the ex-god a card. "Mary. Remember me?"

She picks up the card. "pen?" A flood of memories rushes into her head. She remembers it all. Being cast down from Heaven. Pen booming, "I will catch her!" Forgetting everything to walk in Twilight. Finding a Plothole device. Disappearing from the World of Sues. She laughs. "Next time we meet, I will have you at my knees!"

Throwing it at her feet, she disappears in a whirl of colours.

The man, Pen, shrugs. He picks up a plothole device. "Time to intterogate some Sues."

Another person picks up the card: "Uber-Muse." A tatooed blue man is on the card. He smiles. "They haven't forgotten me.

**A/N: This plot is the first to actually enhance the Plot. Yay!**


	5. Outside Canon 1: Starring Mary Soo

**Chapter 5**

**An Outside Canon fic.**

**A/N: Just remembered to put disclaimer so here goes: I have/will not own(ed) any settings, but this one (Outside Canon, not Hunger Games), and only the Suebusters, Tattooed Blue Man and Mary Sue are mine. These are starting to be parodies of cliched formats. I should put these in what I call Sue2 but oh well...**

Pen checked his watch impatiently. Soo promised to meet him here. A match by her own terms. Finally she was there. Sheburst through a hole in inter-dimensional fabric, called 'Plotholes', that only a crossover!characters could acess.

"i dare u to a mash mah own turms. i call it troof or dayr. i maed it up mahself. ok pne wat is it goen 2 b? ttrofo ro dyar?"

"Dare. I'm going to win this with bang. Actually how do you win?"

"chtu up. i aks de qwestyosn heyr. aynwya u wni by fffulen ur dayring metr. i dyar u 2 go 2 de hoongr gayms fnadm adn goo 2 de dritsci 12 bommens."

Pen sighed. He walked over to a teapot labeled "Hunger Games" and opened it. He could see carnage everywhere and suddenly he seemed to be made of pixels. To his left he could see Soo in a box. "What the-" Oh well. Bombs started coming down and Pen dodged each one narrowly.

Mary Soo grinned and forced a bomb to go onto Pen. "Telekinekis!" he gasped. The Soo nodded...


End file.
